


Dance With Me

by brightestmoony



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestmoony/pseuds/brightestmoony
Summary: “That’s because you’re all a bunch of pushovers! No one makes me dance when I don’t want to dance.”“That sounds like a challenge.”(Just a little something for Tokka Week 2020! Prompt: “jealousy”)
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh, very rarely write fanfiction but it’s Tokka Week and I was inspired. This turned into mostly dialogue that I didn’t feel capable of writing compelling description around, and it could probably use some more editing, but if even one person enjoys it then it’s worth posting, right? That’s what I tell myself anyway...

Despite the _oogies_ she was currently experiencing, Toph’s feet were planted firmly on the ground. It may have been easier to prop them up on the table and avoid the vibrations of a certain cozy couple out on the dance floor, but she hated the vulnerability of being truly blind more than anything else, so she endured Sokka and Suki’s incessant touching and public kisses. It was difficult to ignore things with her seismic sight; it’s not like she could just turn her head to avoid seeing something when she had 360 degree vision.

Said vision is also what alerted her to the fact that Zuko was approaching her from behind.

“Why aren’t you out there burning up the dance floor, Sparky?” She asked without turning her head.

He took it in stride. “Mai’s busy.” She was currently on the dance floor in the arms of a very giggly Ty Lee. “Besides, I’m not one for dancing.” He sat in the chair beside her.

Toph smirked. “Weren’t you the one who had that precious dragon dance routine with Twinkletoes?”

“It wasn’t a—“ Zuko sighed and crossed his arms. “Well that was Aang! He can convince anyone to dance.” He gestured out to the crowd on the dance floor, where the groom was not currently dancing with the bride—Katara had been pulled into a surprisingly graceful dance with Zuko’s uncle Iroh—but with a blushing and stumbling Smellerbee.

Toph scoffed. “That’s because you’re all a bunch of pushovers! No one makes me dance when I don’t want to dance.”

“That sounds like a challenge.” Sokka’s voice reached her just as she noted his approach. Teasing Zuko had distracted her from noticing that Sokka had finally (finally!) separated from Suki. He fell into the seat on the other side of Toph.

“Everything sounds like a challenge for you, meat head.” Toph said.

“That’s my cue—“ Zuko muttered as he slid out of his seat and left the two to bicker.

“Why aren’t you dancing, Toph?” Despite the fact he came over primarily to badger her, Sokka sounded happy. His heart was pounding with the exertion from the rather enthusiastic dancing he’d been doing with his girlfriend just moments ago, and there was a delight in his voice that was undoubtedly due to the occasion. Most weddings were happy, Toph supposed, but Aang and Katara’s was positively overflowing with joy. Even though she had spent the majority of the time since dinner sitting alone, she didn’t mind observing her friends (as long as they weren’t giving her the _oogies_ ) and taking in the jubilant atmosphere.

“Nobody here is pretty enough to dance with me.” Toph answered, flinging something from her fingernails nonchalantly.

“I don’t think you’d be saying that if you could see the vision in front of you right now.” Sokka said, flexing his (admittedly) rather large bicep in her direction.

“Ha! I’ve never been more thankful for earth-sight.” Toph propped her dirty feet on Sokka’s lap and was pleased when Sokka reacted as expected, pushing her feet to the ground in disgust.

“Everyone’s dancing.” Sokka cajoled.

“We’re not dancing.” Toph shot back.

“We could be!”

“We’re not.”

“I want to go back out and dance.” Sokka pouted.

“Where’s your much prettier and more muscular half? Go back out with her.” Toph didn’t exactly want that, but it was what she said.

Sokka shrugged. “She took a break.”

“Did you crush her toes one too many times?”

“Hey! I happen to be an excellent dancer.”

“So you say.”

“I’ll prove it to you—“

“Please don’t.”

“Come on, Toph. Dance with me! It’s my sister’s wedding!”

“So maybe I should dance with Katara.”

“I want you to dance with me.”

Toph sighed heavily. She hated that after all these years, Sokka could still make her cheeks flame with a simple comment.

“Dance with me?” Sokka asked again, more hopeful this time.

“Didn’t you hear me before? Even Twinkletoes couldn’t convince—“

“Please, Toph? For me? Pleeeeease pleasepleaseplease—“

“Ugh, fine! The only thing worse than dancing is listening to you whine about dancing.” Toph gave in, just like she knew she would. As tough as she was, Sokka had always been one of her only weaknesses.

And as much as Toph had resisted him, her heart still sped and her stomach swooped when she let him take her hand. It was not the first time she was thankful he couldn’t read bodies the way that she could.

Sokka pulled Toph along to the edge of the dance floor and placed a hand on her waist. She felt tiny under his large palm and long fingers. With one hand in Sokka’s and her other hand resting on his shoulder, Toph tried not to notice the heat from his skin through the fabric of his tunic, or the familiar and comforting way he smelled.

He pulled her close, but not so close that their bodies touched like the way he’d been pressed to Suki earlier. He started to lead her in the dance’s simple, slow steps.

Sokka leaned his face down so that his lips were close to her ear. “This isn’t so bad, is it?” He asked.

“No.” Toph answered, and against her better judgement she let some of the vulnerability she felt bleed into her voice. “This isn’t so bad.” Carefully resting her head against Sokka’s chest, Toph listened to his familiar heart beat as they moved, perfectly in sync in all ways but the one she wanted most. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my atla fandom tumblr, @aang-can-save-the-world. I tweaked a couple of words and lines before posting it here.


End file.
